The Alien Band
by Angel-the-Dreamer
Summary: The band Akatsuki is gettin ready for the Battle of the Bands but then some strange kids show up with a weird device and plan to compete as well but what happens when Sasori falls heads over heels for one of them SasoDei


Me: I know I should be working on Life in High School but I thought that maybe I could start another one but with more music

Kyra: Just to let u know u will be seeing a lot of Luna, Lora, Tina, and me ny because we're in this one too ny let us introduce ourselves ny and what we play and do in Tysuki ny that's what our group is going to be called all the time from now on ny even in Life In High School ny Lora your first ny

Lora: Thank you very fuckin much Kyra well anyways I fuckin play the drums and sometimes I fuckin sing back up your fuckin turn Luna

Luna: Thank you Lora well I play the guitar and sing back up once in a while your turn Tina

Tina: Well i play the piano, the violin, and sing back up well back you Kyra

Kyra: Well I'm the lead singer and to shorten the list i can play pretty much any instrument and I'm a very fast learner ny your turn Deidara

Deidara: well I'm pretty much the same as Kyra un except the fact that i am a boy un

Me: I own nothing except Kyra, Luna, Lora,Tina, and my latest creation Zyla who is the computer in this fic but will be a human in some other fics.

Deidara: on with the story un

* * *

**Band Members and Ages of Akatsuki and Tysuki(italized Akatsuki underlined Tysuki):  
**_Itachi 16  
__Kismae (i don't how to spell Kismae sorry) 17  
Zetsu 17  
Kakuzu 17  
Tobi 16  
Kohona 16  
Pein 18  
Hinda 16  
Sasori 17_

Tina real age 1,600 human age 16  
Lora real age 1,700 human age 17  
Luna real age 1,600 human age 16  
Deidara real age 1700 human age 17  
Kyra real age 1,600 human age 16

**_Deidara's point of view_**

It was the perfect time and weather to take our weekly flight around the galaxy in our space ship. So we did not hesitate to take the opportunity of the small amount of freedom we had. That we were so excited we forgot to put plutonium in it. But we didn't notice like I said befoe we were so excited that we forgot and we also forgot about the screaming fans right outside of our hang out. So we kinda got chased all the way to an unfamiliar solar system we never saw before it wasn't even on our map of the universe which means that we found a new galaxy or saolar system we were so excited until Luna spoke up and said "Hey wait a minute what if someone already found this place but didn't bother reporting it because there's no life in this solar system," we all stared at her she had a very good point. "And if there is life in this solar system none of us can speak thier langue ny. Kyra pointed out another good point. "But remember my speical ability to learn other langues un I have to show an affection of love to one of them and then bam i know the langue un and remember when we first met guys i made a physci connection with all of you so we can communicate to each other by talking in our heads un well it also works like this if i learn anything new i can teach it to all of you right away if i want to un." I said very matter of factly. "Ok then it's settled we're goin to find freakin-" Lora started sayin before we all heard the computer say " Out of plutonium energy lost making crash landin on the planet known as Earth!" "Oh no hang on everyone it's going to be a bumpy ride ny!" Kyra shouted as we crashed landed in a weird and unknown area. Right on impacted we were all thrown off of what we were hanging on to and then everything went black.

**_Sasori's point of view_**

I was sleeping in my dorm when i woke up to look at the time to see it was 6:40 'Shit' i thought class startes at 7:00. "Morning sleepy head did you have a good sleep." Itachi said. Itachi lives 3 dorms down from mine. "Itachi why didn't you wake me up!" I yelled at him. "Because you looked so cute asleep." he replied coolly. Itachi aso has had a huge crush on me since the 7th it gets pretty annoying. I got up out of bed to get dressed since i didn't have much time i just through on a white tank top, blue jeans, and some red convers. " Hey Itachi what class do we have first today?" I asked curiously. "I don't remember the name of it but we have to walk in the woods behind the school." Itachi repied staring at me. "hey did you here that load crash last night Sasori?" Itachi asked me. "Ya i did sounded like it came from the forest in the back of the school." I replied slowing down at the end. "Want to check it out with everyone?" I asked him. "Yup i'm so up for that." Itachi said looking forward to our little Investigation. "Ok i'm ready let's go or we're going to be late again," I said as we hurried down the hall and to the back of the school.

**_Deidara's point of view_**

"Urg what happened ny" Kyra asked barely awake. "I think we ran out of plutonium un" I replied also barely awake. When we both fully awoke we healed our injuries with a healing spray that Luna wiped up before we left. After we were done we woke up the other and did the same to thier wounds. "Where the freak are we," Lora asked when we were all in a better condision and able to walk around. "Hold on let me check ny," Kyra said. "But how are you going to do that Kyra the computers down," Tina asked. "Easily ny remeber when we had two computers ny didn't you guys ever wonder where the other computer went ny well I downlaoded it into my personal comunicater ny," Kyra confessed. "Ok makes sence to me at least we have the smarter computer because that's the one that went missing," Luna said out of nowhere. "Computer location ny," Kyra said confident it would work. " You are in Orien's Belt on the planet locally known as Earth," a feminine voice said. "Good to have you back Zyla un," I said. "Good to be back Deidara oh by the way let me scan all of you so i can change your clothes to Earth clothes and your entire wordrob to earth clothes," Zyla said as she scanned all of us. Tina's cloths cahnged into dark blue jeans, black tennies, and a light brown shirt. Lora's cloths changed into light blue capris, white tennies, and a green shirt. Luna's cloths changed into dark faded blue jeans, silver slip ons, and a purple shirt. Kyra's cloths changed into black pants, red running shoes, and a mediem gray shirt. While my cloths changed into a black tank top, gold convers, and baby blue jeans. "Ok let's go explore gang ny," Kyra exclaimed. "Wait you'll need these because there's a scholl near by you are to get your selves apcepted into this school and try to fit in and Deidara Kyra put your wings away and out of sight at all times and as for the rest of you Tina your claws and Lora your skin let me put it this way try your best to look like Luna," Zyla imformed us as papers appeared in our hands. "Now let's go we don't have a lot of time to wast and remember blend in." Zyla said. "What do you freakin mean we." Lora swore. "What you didn't actually think that i would let all of you go off all alone on a planet that we know very little about now did ya." Zyla said. "Actually yes, yes i freakin did." Lora amitted. Then we all turned around to the door of our spaceship readying ourselves for the weird and stange things to come.

* * *

Me: Ok everyone star testing is over but now i can't write for a while because i'm going to sixth grade camp so i won't be updating for a while.

Kyra: Awww but i enjoyed bein an alien ny

The rest of Tysuki: Ya me too (un)

Me: READ AND REVIEW five reviews and i will make the next chapter.


End file.
